Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scalable voltage source.
Description of the Background Art
Scalable voltage sources and also solar cells made of III-V materials are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,862, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,354 B1, from DE 10 2010 001 420 A1, from “Cobalt disilicide intercell ohmic contacts for multijunction photovoltaic energy converters,” by Nader M. Kalkhoran, et al., Appl. Phys. Lett. 64, 1980 (1994), and from “III-V solar cells under monochromatic illumination,” by A. Bett et al., Photovoltaic Specialists Conference, 2008, PVSC '08. 33rd IEEE, page 1-5, ISBN: 978-1-4244-1640-0.